You Must Fight The Octopus!
You Must Fight The Octopus! is an adventure by omegawill that is updated multiple times daily (real-life permitting), about a man and his allies' fight against the greatest enemy that mankind has ever faced.... Octopodes. Plot Once upon a time, there lived a strange man who didn't really do all that much with his life. Then, he decided to go fight an octopus at a aquarium. This decision quickly led to events spiraling out of control, eventually causing the destruction and recreation of the universe. Characters * Unnamed Protagonist (current alias: Angler Man) The nameless hero of the story who sets out to destroy the octopus. After various hijinx and failing to capturing the octopus at the Aquarium and taking it home to torture and kill, he is attacked by an Aquarium Guard. Setting out to kill the Octopus once more, he eventually dons an angler fish costume, becoming Angler Man. * The Octopus (currently Thunderpus) The antagonist and enemy of all humans, the Octopus was freed from the aquarium and rescued from the clutches of the hero by an aquarium guard. Being captured once more by the hero, the octopus merged with a black octopus from a shady dealer to become the Gray Octopus. Soon after its transformation process it gained and fused with a Taser to become Thunderpus the Great. * Aquarium Guard (current alias: The Fighting Fish. Former alias(es): The Flounder) After tracking down the strange man who broke into and reeked havoc to the aquarium, as well as stole an octopus, the aquarium guard quickly knocked him out. Loading up the crazy man and the octopus into his van, he was soon accosted by the octopus (through actions of the hero) and crashed in a fiery explosion. Swearing to take vengeance upon all octopi, he shed his octopus stealth suit and eventually donned the flounder costume, becoming The Flounder. Through his actions, and the interference of the hero, one of his taser guns brought about the creation of Thunderpus. Currently his Flounder Costume was damaged beyond repair, and he has entered a temporary identity crisis. * The Librarian (also known as The Ugly Librarian) One of the survivors of the octopi threat, the librarian hid in the library where she met Flounder Man who gave her an octopus mask, which she quickly wore. Soon after Flounder Man and Angler Man left, Thunderpus and his evil octopi brethren showed up in the library with Thunderpus starting to teach the art of fusion. The Librarian was safe and unnoticed with her octopus mask disguise, for the time being. * Pyropus An octopus fused with fire that kills Angler Man, only to later be beaten and absorbed by a revived Angler Man. * Wimp-a-pus In life, Wimp-a-pus was a failed fusion between an octopus and a trivia game. In death, however, Wimp-a-pus serves as a guardian to the fabric of the universe and of death itself. Using Flounder Man's Evil-o-Meter to determine worthiness for reincarnation/revival, he sends Angler Man to a parallel universe in order to do something good in his life. After Angler Man's original universe is destroyed, he rebuilds it from scratch. * Yautja Hunted Angler Man after he returned from the Alternate Universe and defeated Pyropus (which was presumably his original prey), but after a short battle, Angler Man proved to be too stupid. He then moved on to other prey. Alternate Universe Characters Following Angler Man's death at the hands of Pyropus, he gets sent to an alternate universe in which octopi zombify humans turning them into octozombies, called zeds by this universe's inhabitants. * Alexandra Octavia Kangsplosion (Alex for short) A survivor of the octozombie-pocalypse, she's a battle hardened femme fatale with a shotgun and an attitude. When her own husband was turned into a zombie (who had made delicious cookies for her and Angler Man), she shot him immediately. She eventually team's up with Angler Man and they set off to clear the town of zeds. * Predapus The alternate universe's THE Octopus, Predapus sets out to harass Angler Man and Alex with petty tricks and pranks. He decides to leave the inn where Angler Man and Alex are staying to investigate the city were he eventually runs into Raider Shark. After a brief fight and some comical hijinx, the Sharken Raider and Predapus become fast friends and head over to the inn to play a game of Twister with Angler Man and Alex. During his turn some smut falls out from his pocket, smut that must never be seen by anyone, and he activates his self-destruct device. Dooming the entire town to a fiery explosion. * Raider Shark Raider Shark is the alternate universe's Flounder Man. With his partner, he raided and killed all the zeds that were attacking Alex's town before eventually returning to hunt Predapus. After a fight with Predapus, he becomes fast friends with the octopus-possessed alien and they engage in various activities together, including a particularly explosive game of Twister. Thinking quickly, him, Angler Man, and Alex all get on his motorcycle (and sidecar) and try to flee from the impending Predapus explosion, only to notice Predapus was hitching a ride too by hanging on to the side. *'Cyborg Raptor' Equipped with an Electrocutive Ball Collector and cybernetic upgrades, the Cyborg Raptor is unhinged and out of control. His unquenchable thirst for technology has driven him to the brink of madness... And beyond. He is the alternative post-historic future universe's Flounder. *'Rex Skullworth' The post-historic future universe's Angler Man, Rex Skullworth is a man of action... And of mystery. A billionaire playboy, he roams the streets searching for the ultimate thrill. He funded the project that first raised the dinosaurs from the dead, and with them, he brought back the octopus threat. He shall stop at nothing to correct this terrible mistake. Crossovers And Cameos Tropes Category:Adventures